


A True Love’s Sacrifice

by SoullessCreatures



Series: What Could’ve Happened [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, emma and regina - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon a Time), Evil, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sacrifice, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), True Love, True Love's Kiss, dagger - Freeform, true loves sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures
Summary: This short one-shot is about the scene where Emma sacrifice’s herself & surrenders herself to the darkness for Regina.I’ve added a little twist in it :)If you follow me on twitter you’ve probably seen me tweet about this. The comments gave me some idea’s so thanks to all of you!!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: What Could’ve Happened [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	A True Love’s Sacrifice

“No, Regina!”, Emma yelled as she tried to run closer to the mess of darkness swirling around the brunette, but was held back by the pirate.

“Don’t do this, Swan”, he said, his voice sounded threatening but Emma couldn’t care less.

“Let me go,” she grunted while pulling herself out of his grip.  
“I can’t let this happen to her”, she took the Dark One’s dagger and ran forward to the circling darkness.

Regina shook her head and yelled out, “Emma no,” she sighed, “there has to be another way.” A tear rolled down her eyes as she saw the panic on the saviors face.

“There isn’t”, Emma yelled back and gave Regina a small nod of reassurance, right before hitting the darkness with the dagger.

“No!”, Regina screamed, staring for the first 10 seconds, seeing how the darkness began to swirl around the dagger and little by little around Emma, not knowing what to do.

“Come here”, she heard someone shout to her.  
“Regina, come here”, Robin tried to get her attention once again.

The brunette hysterically shook her head, she knew she couldn’t just let Emma sacrifice herself for her. This was an act of true love, their true love, which they had been denying for way too long now and they knew it. She had to do something, now.

And so Regina ran up to Emma, trying the best she could not to get blown away by the amount of wind the swirl of darkness produced.

“Regina, what are you doing?”, Emma shouted loudly to top the sound of the darkness around her.

“I’m not letting you go again, Swan”, she answered right before placing her hand around Emma’s, the one that was holding the dagger.

“Not again”, she breathed out heavily as the darkness took her into its cage, where Emma stood. Now both surrounded by the chaos.

“Regina”, Emma cried softly.

The brunette placed her free hand on the blonde’s cheek.

“Hush,” she whispered, trying to hold back her own tears, “we’re going to be okay.”

They knew, both of them knew it was time for them to stop denying who they are, to stop denying the most powerful magic of all between them.

Emma nodded with the most painful expression on her face, and pressed her forehead against Regina’s, trying to ignore the aggressive swirl around them.

“Why did it take us so long to realize”, she sobbed, “I’ve loved you all along.”

“Sometimes it takes the longest to see what’s right in front of you, dear, and that’s okay”, Regina tried to smile through her tears.  
“We’re okay. We’ll be alright, we’ll be just fine.”

“Will we?”, Emma asked, caressing Regina’s cheek.

“We will. True love, it always wins, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah”, Emma let out a small laugh, “it does.”

“Emma Swan, the Savior”, Regina said softly, her lips curling up, both still ignoring the heavy swirl around them that seemed to be getting heavier with each second now. Their arms still in the air, dagger taking in their energy, darkening their hearts

“You”, Emma breathed out, “the Evil Queen”, she chuckled while shedding another tear.

And their arms began to shake, it wouldn’t last much longer before the darkness would take them to another realm, hoping not to be separated.  
In the few seconds they had left, they closed the distance between them fully, lips touching each other but not in the most gentle way. It was somewhat rushed since they had little time, but it was still full of love. True love. And they melted into each other’s touch.

Then it all happened quickly, the familiar burst of rainbow light broke free from their hearts and a second later they disappeared. The swirl of darkness had gone, so had they, and the dagger fell down on the ground with both their names carved in it.

The almost deafening sound had stopped and all there could be heard were gasps.  
Robin, Hook, The Charmings, Henry, none of them knew what to say. They just stared, knowing everything had changed now. Then Hook let out a laugh from distress.  
“Bloody hell,” he shook his head and turned to the rest, “it all makes sense now.”

And in that one minute, that one minute of shock for them, Regina and Emma appeared somewhere else. Together.  
They were both dressed in dark outfits that accentuated their figures and represented their power.

Regina chuckled.  
“My, my, Swan, seems like we kissed just in time for us to not be sent elsewhere.”

The Queen was right, they were standing there in front of Granny’s, the heart from Storybrooke.  
It seemed that they had kissed little too late for their hearts not to darken, but right on time for them not to be sent to another realm.  
Their curse of darkened hearts was someone else’s to break now.

“Hmm,” the blonde Dark One hummed, red lipstick on her lips, “it seems like that indeed.”

Regina grinned and pulled Emma in to crush their lips together for a passionate kiss.  
“I’m not going to lie, dear, this looks good on you”, the brunette whispered out of breath after the kiss, while rubbing her hands over Emma’s black leather suit.

“Could say the same for you”, the blonde grinned and then she held out her hand.  
“Now, my Queen”, she waited for Regina to take her hand.

“My Swan”, Regina said with an evil smile on her face as she took Emma’s hand.

“Let’s let them know who this town belongs to.”

And they started walking, the two Dark One’s, hand in hand.  
Both with the most evil grin on their face, ready to take over the town.  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
